World War Z: Stories from the Wizarding World
by rangerhero
Summary: The Wizarding World was also affected by the war these are the stories of the survivors. Warning: Character Death
1. Jackson Young

I don't own Harry Potter or World War Z.

This will be a collection of stories of the conflict through the survivors of the wizarding world.

* * *

 **Jackson Young is a retired Auror for the English Ministry of Magic and one of the last remaining survivors when the Ministry collapsed. He is in his nineties but looks like he is about eightyish with greying black hair and hazel eyes. He greets me warmly with his only remaining hand that has two fingers missing before gesturing for me to sit down in the chair across him.**

My job as an Auror was to help the Department of Magical Law Enforcement enforce the laws of the English wizarding world. The job wasn't easy because of the political corruption at the time as the department was underbudgeted and undermined in its pursuit for justice. For example some "upstanding" citizen who gives generous donations breaks the laws and the case is swept under the cauldron and the department is reprimanded because the "upstanding" citizen is a friend of the minister and knows they can't do anything wrong.

That was just one problem the most major problem was that we were limited to using spells that did no harm…AND THE ONE WE WERE TRYING TO TAKE IN WERE USING LEATHAL SPELLS THAT COULD KILL! I abhor killing but I understand that if someone I was supposed to take in was killed in that attempt I am not a murder. Even my boss, Amelia Bones knew what needed to be done and constantly argued with the minister for more funding and non-inference with the prosecution. I couldn't complain though because back then the pureblood prejudice against anyone of non-pure ancestry were considered inferior was strong and you could be fired for saying the wrong thing.

During this time we weren't aware of the outbreaks as the government was isolated in dealing with the muggle world (1) unless it was necessary. That night one of our workers was attacked and bitten and managed to somehow fight off their attacker which disappeared into the night before going to St. Mungo's Hospital and have the wounds cleaned and healed, but since the attacker turned out to be a muggle the ministry decided to contact the muggle government in the morning letting them they had a insane muggle on the loose with a demand for justice so the Hospital and staff had no indication the patient was infected. **He pauses sighing heavily.** They came to work the next day and were in their office when they croaked and then reanimated shortly after. An aid to the minister was walking by when they heard the growling inside and thought the person was being attacked by a werewolf (2) and rushed to her defense only to meet a zombfied Delores Umbridge and was turned into one after the former tore into then. The ministry descended into chaos as the pair began running around catching more by surprised and turning them into zombies if they didn't die instantly. At first the Aurors tried to stun them…You see certain magic only works on the living…thinking they were under the Imperio curse when that didn't work we set them on fire believing them to be a new sort of Inferi but as you know that they did not die unless their head was removed.

 **What happened then?**

Our boss Amelia Bones rallied us and we began covering the evacuation to Hogwarts. We started creating barriers they couldn't break through or climb over. Merlin it was a mess with all the noise from the zombies and the people screaming in panic or at us to save someone. Half of those they asked us saved were already dead and the rest were zombies. During the evacuation Amelia received word that St. Mungo's was being overrun along with Diagon Alley minus Gringotts, Hogsmeade, and Azkaban….it appeared Umbridge wasn't the only one bitten. After evacuating everyone to the school the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was able to have the wards repel them entering the grounds.

 **How bad were your losses from the Ministry?**

Our losses were very high including Minister Fudge. The Departments of Magical Games and Sports, and International Magical Cooperation lost its entire staff…all killed. The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had only seven people left with two of them being Obliviators. The Departments of Magical Transportation and the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were either killed or turned...except for one person. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement didn't escape unscathed as we lost Mafalda Hopkirk, some staff from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, a lot of Aurors and many members of the Wizengamot….a skeleton ministry without a leader.

 **But didn't Amelia Bones become Minister?**

She did only after a long discussion when it was pointed out the people needed someone to look to for hope serving until the world was stabilized. It was an interesting time…all of the offices were on the same floor using any empty classrooms Hogwarts had while the Great Hall was used for the Wizengmot when not used by the students. The Aurors used the grounds for training until finding the Room of Requirement which the Wizengamot used also when needed.

We were the legitimate government but the "dark" faction of the Wizengamot under the leadership of Nott with the influence of Lucius Malfoy formed their own government which You-Know-Who took over at his rebirth, and declared themselves the "true" government.

 **There are rumors that the dark lord was turned along with his followers. Is that true?**

You are correct. After You-Know-Who indeed returned took his followers, excluding Sirius Black and Severus Snape the former found innocent of betraying Lily and James Potter(3) intending to take the ministry for his own. When the ministry was retaken we not only found him but his all his followers all zombified. The investigation concluded You-Know-Who and his followers made the same mistakes as not a single wand showed the use of the cutting hex but there were a lot of surprises specifically members of the community who were death eaters, like Lucius Malfoy, that had gotten off by claiming to have been Imperiused. After that we found records of who was and who was not death eaters were found at it was staggering at home many were unmarked.

 **(Jackson pauses reflecting about something.)**

We lost a lot of good people many of them good friends but there was much good that came out of the war. Our world joined the modern era though bigotry is still around the extreme views no longer exists. I continued serving as an Auror even after losing my left hand by a trap someone set up till my retirement. **He leans forward smiling.** Now I enjoy spending time with my grandchildren.

* * *

1 Pre-war term for the world without magic that has fallen out of favor was magical England joined the modern world.

2 Disproven as the two growls are a different pitch.

3 He purposely got captured once Amelia sent the Dementors away knowing she would listen to him. She did listen and led to the discovery of Peter Pettigrew who confessed to betraying James and Lily. Although he was absolved of the crime distrust remained until his death.

Ok, so this is the first chapter/story/interview, please read and review. Suggestions of who I should have are welcome and how I can improve. Please be respectful with your comments and suggestions. If I don't use a person you suggested please don't be offended.


	2. Ron Weasley

I don't own Harry Potter or World War Z.

This is my interpretation of how Ron turned out because of the events of World War Z. I also apologize for how long it's taken me to post this and work on all my stories; I needed a break to reorganize my thoughts.

* * *

 **One can without a doubt upon entering his office know which team Ron Weasley, current head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports cheers for as his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. One will be surprised to find out that he turned down several lucrative contracts with the team to be their keeper given his high number of record saves as keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

I was a very unpleasant person in my youth. I took my family and their love for granted like it was nothing while desiring the very thing my best mate (Harry Potter) hated. I argued with everyone including my best friend Hermione when they pointed out my faults because I couldn't accept the truth. I still keep apologizing to this day for all the things I did and said….I _almost_ killed her because of my awful behavior. Even my siblings can tell you how deplorable I was growing up.

Until my 3rd year at Hogwarts I never thought about changing my lifestyle….as I did not see how hurtful I was acting. Even when the ministry fell and everyone that escaped flooed in I continued to be stubborn about everything….my father was alright but what he manage to escape I ignored just like a pureblood bigot supporting believe magic was all powerful.

This disease did not care if you were magical or not!

When Professor Dumbledore locked down the school I was mad as we could no longer visit Hogsmeade. Visiting the village at the beginning of 3rd year was something to look forward to in escaping Hogwarts for a while. Everyone knew something was going on and that night we were told there were many reactions.

 **Like what Mr. Weasley?**

Well, those that were pureblood bigots and some that were not, including me, did not believe that these zombies were powerful than magic and that only a few spells worked could bring them down. Some were shocked and even frightened that something existed that seemed almost unstoppable. Those considered halfbloods and muggelborns were frightened because of their knowledge of the mundane worlds of legends and myths…they were a great help to us in understanding the differences between a zombie and an Inferi. **He sighs heavily shaking his head.** The bigots rejected the information and that led to the first battle of Hogsmeade.

 **The first official battle history gives for your world correct?**

Yes though we still have some arguing that the first official battle was when the ministry was evacuated.

 **What were the events leading to that battle? And what happened?**

About a week passed during which Marcus Flint, a Slytherin was gathering support from the pureblood supporters, and privately accusing the government of being ignorant cowards. His support started in the seventh year and ended with those in my year….excluding Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy (Draco) agreed with Flint but publicly declared his opinions…while keeping quit about their plans to attack. **He pauses before shaking his head.** I may not like him but he was sure clever not to tell everyone about Flint's plan.

That night, close to midnight they snuck out under the Disillusion Charm. Once outside they canceled the charm and moved towards Hogsmeade reaching the outskirts with no opposition. Seeing the town occupied with zombies they charged forward shouting the entire time not realizing the spells they were using had no effect or that theirs shouts were attracting more zombies. Every spells they used just stunned or knocked the zombies down then they just got back up and followed giving that awful groan calling more to them along with the shots. Flint's group reached the center and began to praise their victory until they saw the zombies were still coming. They started to panic and all order broke despite Flint's orders.

 **He stops speaking turning to gaze at the left side of the room. I motion for him to go on.**

Much of this is just guesswork as those that survived are still traumatized.

 **I understand.**

They just lost all courage and began fleeing for themselves not caring if they tripped someone. Flint and a few dozen others made a stand in one of the shops but there were just too many zombies. A **memo flies into his office which he takes care of before continuing.** That essentially was the entire a surprise when Albus told everyone at breakfast….we did know something was different as the table where Slytheirn sat was almost empty.

 **What was your reaction?**

My reactions was mixed….surprise, shock, disbelief, and terrified. Mostly terrified as I realized magic _was not_ all powerful and that it was so easy to become one of them. I would never wish it on anyone…losing all control of yourself was part of why I changed. I wanted to remain in control of myself…I wanted to live, and I knew to do that I needed to depend on others. Starting that day I apologized to Hermione for my hurtful words and deplorable behavior to her promising to think before speaking or acting including my family, my best mate Harry, Neville, Luna, my professors, everyone in the three other houses. My parents were proud of me that I took responsibility of my actions but they were still disappointed about my behavior.

 **Is it true that every professor gave you points including Severus Snape?**

Severus was the biggest surprise and the most generous with eighty points. That of course pales in comparison with my record as keeper which no one has been able to beat. **He chuckles softly.** Severus even joked that if the rules of Quidditch including points for every save by the keeper it would be impossible for the other houses to keep up with Gryffindor with me on the team.

 **You said able to beat. Why not unbeatable?**

Anything can be beatable if you work your hardest which is why every keeper for the school teams work hard to beat my record even if it is by _one_ save. Many believed the zombies would be unbeatable until the President of the United States convinced everyone to fight them than to give up.

 **Would you say the war was a positive experience for you?**

I usually believe it was but I wonder sometimes if I could have changed on my own. I'll never know but I'm glad I managed to survive to see another day. **He stops for a moment before smiling.** But my wife(1) absolutely believes it was a positive experience for me.

* * *

1 Mrs. Lavender Weasley currently works as a healer for St. Mungo's caring for those affected by the war.

Please read and review. Suggestion on who should be included are still welcome.


End file.
